Yamazaki Mikio
Yamazaki Mikio =o 'First name:' Mikio Last name: Yamazaki Gender:' '''Female '''Astrological Sign:' Scorpio (my opposite sign) Current Age: '14 '' o '''Appearance She has chocolate brown hair which would rather be messy as always. She has sapphire-colored eyes, has fair skin, a clear complexion and easily blushes, especially when annoyed. 'Personality' She's boyish habitually, examples of such is when she crosses her legs on top of a table or chair, jumping out of windows when there's a door, eating without proper mannerism, she speaks coldly and replies bluntly, hates to wear skirts so she wears the males' uniform, could beat boys in an arm wrestling challenge, uses a lot of bad words, and lots more to that point. She knows how to play a little of soccer but then gets better at it when she meets her friends. 'Plot' Her childhood was sad , at the age of 5, her parents were accused for drug pushing/using. Her parents were then executed under the law (China-her parents worked abroad). She then learned how to live her life on her own, she lives in an old abandoned house and worked as a dishwasher at the age of 12. When she reaches 14, she gets kicked out of her school because of getting into fights repeatedly. She then transfers to Kami Academy (Kami meaning divine). Coincidentally, that school is where Nagumo Haruya, Afuro Terumi and Suzuno Fuusuke studies. She gets along with the three and the become good but rather great friends. When they alll find out that Mikio was actually female, they didn't stay away from her just because she was female, Nagumo told her: "Friends are friends no matter what status they're in...". This clearly shows their bonds are strong and almost unbreakable. But an antagonist tries to break with their friendship, his name is Touma Ijiwaru (Ijiwaru means malevonlent). It is found out that he has a little crush on Mikio, that's why he would pick up fights with Mikio. 'How She Met Nagumo:' (''-spoiler-'') On their (Suzuno and Nagumo) way to the Sun Garden because they were asked to buy groceries, they decided to pass by an alley because it was the nearest way to the Sun Garden. Nagumo and Suzuno overheard some roberry topic (read the upcoming story for more information). Once it was done, Mikio leaving the alley, their eyes met then Nagumo asked her name (thinking she was male). 'Hissatsu:' *''Zephyr'' *''Cyclone Collision''- her signature move *''Razor Winds'' 'Quotes /Sayings:' *"I don't trust anyone that easily... There might be one day we would fight, then he or she would reveal all my secrets." *"Learn how to do it on your own...people won't always be there to help you." *"Pocky?! Where...?" *"Gha! Stop, stop...those drama shows disgust me!" *"Using one person for granted is like using the toilet...it's all shit in the end." (then Nagumo would hysterically laugh like crazy while Mikio would pout) *"Lies..." *"Loyalty...when you don't have that, you would always loose that someone." *"None of your business!" 'Trivia' *She loves to eat Pocky. She would do almost anything to get it. *Her name means'' 'truth' but ironically she's secretive. *She hates drama shows. *She takes long baths when depressed. *She hates people who uses you for only their good. *She hates liars even if she is one. She could somethimes tell if you're lying maybe because she'd made many lies herself. She doesn't trust anybody that easily either. *She's seen to always wear clothes with stripes when in casual. *She's amazingly good at math. *She likes the color lavender. *She plays the guitar and sings well, her voice is sweet and angelic compared to her rough and blunt voice when talking. *Her hissatsu element is wind. *Since her astrological sign is Scorpio, she is known to to be cunning, mysterious and passionate. '~o~o~Story Coming Soon!~o~o~''' Category:Fanmade Character Category:Female Category:Protagonists